


Up in the Air

by loonietuna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flight Attendants, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pilots, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonietuna/pseuds/loonietuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of his favorite parts of the job was meeting the locals. Whenever he had a chance, even if it was just for a few hours, he’d go out and try and catch a bite to eat at a local diner or visit some old thrift shops - places you wouldn’t find anywhere else in the world except right there.  People were so proud of their hometowns, big or small, and the sense of being welcomed in for one night helped fill a hole in Bucky’s chest he wasn’t ready to admit he’d had.</p>
<p>Of course, that was actually his second favorite part of his job.</p>
<p>His first favorite was the sex.</p>
<p>Or --  Bucky is a promiscuous flight attendant who has a random hook-up with Mr. Topeka, only to find out he’s Captain Steve Rogers, the pilot of his next flight!  Cue the awkward conversations and should-we-or-shouldn’t-we-(we most definitely should) hook-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be 2 parts, part two is about halfway finished so there shouldn't be too long of a break between posts. 
> 
> FYI AND VERY IMPORTANT: [Sebastian's look at the Bronze premiere?](http://captainbeardburn.tumblr.com/post/140693091849/phimistr-i-would-say-theres-a-few-upside) TOTALLY flight attendant!Bucky if you needed the visual inspiration. Also I am not a flight attendant, nor am I involved in the airline industry, I am just a frequent flyer and an avid googler. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com/) and [ Dorlgirl](http://dorlgirl.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for your beta eyes and suggestions! Also, special thanks to [ Dwindle](http://dwindlingdichotomy.tumblr.com/) for cheerleading!
> 
> I dedicate this story to my husband; look, Hunny! More porn!
> 
> EDIT: Everyone thank [Bitelikefire](deimosluna.tumblr.com) for finding [Steve's dapper look](http://marvel.com/images/878104#0-878104) for visual inspiration!

Bucky loved his job. He really did. He loved the traveling, it was his favorite part of the Army, but when he left the military after three tours, he found himself stuck in the monotony of nine to five. He missed the opportunity of seeing new places, meeting new people, and experiencing new things. He loved New York, it would always be home, but Bucky found himself suffering from a severe case of wanderlust that even the greatest city in the world couldn’t contain.

Becoming a flight attendant seemed like the perfect alternative. It was a way that he could see those new places, meet those new people, and experience those new things.  He knew, of course, the double standard held against male flight attendants, but Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he actually gave two fucks about what other people thought of him since he got back stateside. So he paid for the classes, passed, and got a job at Hydra Air.

It was a nightmare.

A less expensive alternative to some of the bigger, more popular airlines, Hydra was a mess. The planes were old, used hand-me-downs which were tiny and groaned and creaked with every takeoff and landing.  Lights flickered randomly and half the time they didn’t have the complimentary amenities they’d advertised. Bucky always found himself praying the airline wasn’t too cheap to make sure that the plane had enough fuel and they’d land in one piece.

Tired of the emotional turmoil that came from questioning the quality of life from a job you work at least forty hours a week, Bucky decided to follow his best friend Natasha’s advice and switch airlines as soon as he possibly could. With her endorsement and his great track record, Bucky transferred to SHIELD Airlines. It was tough starting from the bottom all over again what with no seniority and the high stress of last pick scheduling, but Bucky made the most of it. Even though he was stuck with the awful legs - the nonstop flights from New York to Miami to…fucking _Akron, Ohio_ \- the differences between Hydra Air and SHIELD Airlines were night and day.  So with an appreciative smile on his face, Bucky was more than happy to find himself exploring in places he’d never even heard of.

One of his favorite parts of the job was meeting the locals. Whenever he had a chance, even if it was just for a few hours, he’d go out and try and catch a bite to eat at a local diner or visit some old thrift shops - places you wouldn’t find anywhere else in the world except right there.  People were so proud of their hometowns, big or small, and the sense of being welcomed in for one night helped fill a hole in Bucky’s chest he wasn’t ready to admit he’d had.

Of course, that was actually his second favorite part of his job.

His first favorite was the sex.

Now, Bucky was self-aware enough to admit that his love of NSA-tumbles was probably due to some deep, deep abandonment issues that could be traced back to his parents or his first girlfriend or _what the fuck have you_ , but that didn’t make it any less fun. Traveling the world, schmoozing and hustling the prettiest guys and dolls in the city after a long day of flying? That was A-OK by Bucky. And he was good at it. Damn was he good at it.

It was hardly ever an issue for him, the love ‘em and leave ‘em nature of his hook-ups. Well, it was hardly ever an issue until it was.

 

__

 

“I don’t normally do this,” he insisted, voice heavy and impatient in Bucky’s mouth as Bucky pushed him into his hotel room. He went willingly, his body loose as he pulled Bucky in with him by his shirt, teeth biting into plush lips that made Bucky groan.

“S’okay, you seem to be doin’ just fine so far,” Bucky grinned, nipping at the man’s lips and pressing against the hard line of his body when they tumbled onto the bed.  He flipped on the bedside lamp because though he usually preferred to play pretend with the lights off, this guy definitely made Bucky want to see _everything_.

Bucky lucked out tonight.  Yeah, he usually had his pick of attractive people at the bar, men and women who were, for all intents and purposes, pretty enough for a night of fun, but this guy? This guy put them all to shame. He was nothing short of a god; six feet of pure muscle, a jawline that looked like it’d been hand carved by the Lord himself, and heavy lashed bedroom-eyes that had practically screamed ‘come and get me’ at their first meeting.

A few drinks and a couple of Bucky’s best one-liners found themselves pressed together in Bucky’s hotel all hot-handed and greedy.  Bucky was running his hands through the guy’s blond hair, gripping tightly when the man rocked his hips against Bucky’s and providing just the right amount of friction to make Bucky see white.

He would _not_ come in his pants like a teenager.  He would _not_.

Quickly the guy straightened up onto his knees, pulling off the button-up he was wearing before pulling off Bucky’s Henley. “Fuck man, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky sighed, letting his hands wander up the blond’s abs.  The blond bit his lip, dropping his chin to his chest and blushing softly. The look was shy and innocent despite the bravado that brought them here.

_‘I don’t normally do this._ ’

An almost childish satisfaction bloomed in Bucky’s chest at being deemed worthy to press the man’s boundaries. He pulled the blond down and met his mouth hungry, wanting, licking and biting at already swollen lips. The man groaned, returning Bucky’s desperation with fervor as he kissed down Bucky’s body, lips and tongue tracing Bucky’s muscles.

When the guy finally opened Bucky’s jeans and his hot breath just barely preceded the softness of his mouth. Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn’t stop himself from begging, asking whoever was listening why this could only be a one-time thing.

 

__

 

Of course, it always was a one-time thing.  Bucky’s work wouldn’t let it be anything more than that, even if he hadn’t wanted it that way.

Bucky stretched long and cat-like in the morning as he heard an alarm chime, the body next to him stirring.  For one brief moment, as always, Bucky panicked. Then he remembered last night and rolled over to see the strong planes of the body next to him and satisfaction bloomed high in his chest while desire pooled again, low in his gut.  

One night hardly seemed like enough.

The man rolled onto his back and noticed Bucky looking at him intently. “Sorry,” he winced, “duty calls.” He stood up and gathered his clothes while Bucky leaned back and rested his head on his arms, propped up on the headboard and took in the view.

“Shame you gotta run out so fast,” Bucky heard himself say before he could even stop.

The guy blushed, tossing a playful look over his shoulder and shrugging into his shirt.

“You don’t gotta butter me up, man. I knew what this was,” he said.

Bucky shrugged. “Still, if you’re ever back in the area…”

The guy nodded, seeming a little surprised and a lot pleased. “Yeah, definitely.” Then he hesitated, his face twisting into something of shame and embarrassment. Bucky knew that look and knew what came next.

“Oh my God, I don’t…I don’t even know your name,” he said in disbelief.

_Yup_.

“It’s Bucky; nice to meet you,” Bucky laughed.

“Steve,” The man said, apparently still shocked by himself.  He slapped his hand on his forehead. “Oh my God, my name is Steve.”

“Well _Steve_ , if you’re ever back in Topeka, you should hit me up,” Bucky purred.  Steve hummed noncommittally as he slipped on his shoes, one hand already on the door handle.

“Yeah, yeah I will,” Steve said, smiling back at Bucky, and yeah, one night _definitely_ hadn’t been enough.

But then Steve was gone and numbers hadn’t been exchanged, and an unusual feeling a disappointment settled in Bucky.  He ignored it, though, because he knew that the feeling never lasted long.

 

__

 

“—So I had him on his hands and knees, right? And the guy, Nat, the guy was fucking begging me for it –“

“Jesus, James,” Natasha hissed, not out of embarrassment, but rather that after warning Bucky repeatedly he still didn’t bother to bring his voice down while they whisked through security.

“Begging, Nat. I mean, this was probably the biggest, hottest guy I’ve ever done ever and he turned into putty under my capable hands,” Bucky grinned smugly, wiggling the fingers on his left hand while he pulled his luggage behind him with his right.

“You say that every time,” she scoffed.

“Do not! Though I mean it, Nat. I swear, when he came up to me at the bar last night I hand to God thought he was the fella of the girl I was talkin’ to, but no – thank fuck – no. Dreams do come true,” Bucky sang, unable to hide the spring in his step. “He interrupted my conversation with someone else just to pick me up.  I wasn’t even mad, Nat, he was that gorgeous. I swear I could hear angels singing.”

“Ok, well did you actually get his number for once?”

“Err…” Natasha quirked a brow. “He skipped out first thing this morning…which was good because then I didn’t have to be the one to leave first, but alas, no number.”

Natasha snorted.  With his fellow flight attendants Bucky would be perfectly professional; fortunately, he had known Nat longer than his incredibly short career at SHIELD Airlines, and knew her mind was filthier than his.

“Well, Loverboy, keep it in your pants for your first real transcontinental flight.”

“Topeka to DC then non-stop back to Portland? Sounds like a shitty leg,” Bucky groaned and Natasha smirked at him.

“Yeah, but think of all that masturbatory fodder you’ve got going for you now.”

“Popping a boner my first flight with SHIELD? Probably not the best first impression,” Bucky grinned back at her.

“At least you have me,” Natasha hummed cutely as they finally reached their terminal.  It was early yet, the airport barely active, and their first plane hadn’t come in yet.  “Plus a shitty fourteen-hour shift with SHIELD has got to be better than any shift with Hydra,” Natasha added pointedly. That got a nod from Bucky.

“I hope so,” Bucky said.

“It will,” Natasha promised, bumping gently into Bucky’s shoulder. “Now, tell me more about Mr. Topeka.”

“Well, his name was –“

“ _Bucky?_ ”  Called out a voice from across the terminal.  Bucky’s head snapped to the voice and felt an unexpected heat trace up his spine because that voice sounded an awful lot like --

“ _Steve?_ ” Bucky’s eyes widened in disbelief because Mr. Topeka from last night was striding up the terminal, brows furrowed in confusion.  Bucky was so swept up in the memories that were rushing back to him from the night before, he almost missed the navy blazer, the epaulets on his shoulders, the wings clipped to his lapel –

“Oh God.”

“James?” Natasha said confusedly, glancing from Bucky to Steve. Steve stopped short of an arm’s length from Bucky.

“ _James?_ ” Steve repeated accusingly.

“It’s really Bucky; my nickname is Bucky,” he insisted.

“Do you two know each other?” Said a man who had apparently been traveling with Steve.  For a moment Steve looked caught, eyes flitting back and forth between Bucky and the other pilot.

“Uh, Sam this is…uh…” Steve started, a flush creeping up his neck that Bucky felt himself beginning to match.

Bucky offered a hand. “Bucky.”

“Sam Wilson. You guys fly together before? Or you flyin’ with us today to DC?” Sam asked him.  When he was met with silence, Sam raised his eyebrows and asked, “how do you two know each other?”  Sam studied him carefully before looking at his friend who was successively turning a darker and darker shade of red. Sam’s eyes widened and his gap-toothed grin grew before dropping into a shocked ‘o.’ “Oh – oh no… _Steve._ ”

Steve sniffed guiltily, looking away from the group as if he could just _ignore_ the awkward situation they’d found themselves in. Bucky glanced to Natasha and found no comfort from her, her grin wicked and wide.

“Is this…?”  His eyes were pleading with her, but she didn’t relent. “Oh my God, it is! Steve Rogers is Mr. Topeka!”

Steve’s head snapped back to Bucky. “Mr. Topeka?” Bucky winced, embarrassed, but couldn’t deny it. “Can I talk to you?” Steve asked, voice dropping as if Sam and Natasha weren’t hanging on their every word.  He didn’t bother waiting for an answer, stepping away from the group.  Bucky tried to stop his eyes from drifting down, down to what Bucky knew was a beautifully chiseled ass, and the look on Steve’s face when Bucky was busted doing just that was disbelief. “ _Seriously_?”

Bucky shrugged, unable to really explain. “I’m just as surprised as you.”

“Why didn’t you mention you were a flight attendant?” Steve hissed. Bucky felt his eyes narrow as he bristled at Steve’s tone.

“Is there something wrong with that? Being a flight attendant?”

Steve’s lips parted a moment before his mind caught up to his apparent misstep. “No! No, of course not, I just meant--”

“It’s not like you told me you were a fucking pilot last night,” Bucky quickly pointed out.  Though unlike Steve, Bucky wasn’t exactly mad about it.

“I know,” Steve sighed guiltily.

“There wasn’t a whole lot of conversation as far as I remember. More like moans –“

“Oh God –“

“ – and I’m pretty sure you screamed –“

“Bucky!” Steve squawked, glancing over his shoulder.  He dropped his voice low again, “Listen, last night, it was…”

Bucky waved a hand.  He knew this part. “I get it, I get it. ‘It was fun.’” He began to lazily recite every line he’s heard (and some he’s even told), “You ‘enjoyed yourself,’ but it was a ‘one-time thing,’ you ‘don’t really do this’--”

“I _don’t_ ,” Steve insisted.

“-- You’d appreciate it if we could be civil.  You would like for us to maintain a professional relationship,” Bucky guessed, and Steve’s eyes narrowed again.

“Just how often has this happened to you?” he asked warily.

Bucky shrugged. “Never with a co-worker, but I mean…this isn’t exactly my first rodeo, pal,” Bucky grinned wickedly before licking his lips.  Steve’s eyes dropped to his mouth, only for the briefest of glances, but the flush that tipped his ears was unmistakable as he cleared his throat.

“Ok. We’re on the same page, then?” Steve asked warily.

“Yup,” Bucky assured him with a smirk.

“Ok.” Steve nodded, then raised his arms up to his sides wide and casual as a relieved grin spread on his face. “Ok…great.”

“Captain! Your plane’s pulling up now,” a terminal attendant called.

“Be right there!” Steve answered, his smile was still broad across his face, gorgeous and relieved. Bucky couldn’t help it, he was both thankful and a little disappointed that last night would really be their only night together.  Sure, he understood and he knew, logically, it would be for the best, but watching Steve give him that smile and remembering a similar, more devious one from last night made Bucky long for just one more time. Preferably in the cockpit or the bathroom, he’d never joined the mile high club and he wasn’t picky.

Oh well, Bucky thought to himself, at least he’d had a taste.

 

__

 

Bucky should've known better that sometimes a taste is all it takes to develop a craving.

The flights had gone off without so much as a hitch, but they were long.  Bucky was rolling his shoulders, stretching his neck after hunching between seats and cleaning up after passengers when Sam and Steve finally opened the door to the cockpit.

“You all want to go get some drinks?” Sam asked as he started to pull the crew’s luggage out of the overhead compartment.  Bucky glanced over at Steve and could see the captain’s pleading look to his co-pilot.

Nat immediately shot Bucky a glance, waggling a brow. “I think we could –“

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Bucky interrupted. “We fly out again tomorrow, right?” he asked, carefully not looking at Steve.

“Our next flight doesn’t start until well after noon. We can spare a couple of hours to unwind.” Bucky was learning Sam was as relentless as Natasha.  He wasn’t sure he liked that.

“I think I’ll pass,” Steve added. “Gotta catch up on some sleep.”

“Wonder why that is,” Natasha smirked at Bucky, and over her shoulder, Steve glared at him.

“You have no lines in this play,” Bucky growled with a pointed a finger. Natasha grinned, wide and devilish.

“We’ll all meet up in the hotel lobby at midnight,” she ordered, and brushed past Bucky to the exit with her carry-on, bumping him with her hip on her way out.

“I’m not going!” Bucky called hopelessly after her.

“I like her,” Sam said, pointing at Natasha’s back and giving a thumbs up. “I think we should keep her.” He nodded a farewell to Bucky and Steve before following Natasha out onto the jet bridge, leaving Bucky and Steve alone for the first time since this morning.

Bucky took a chance and glanced over at Steve as he reached overhead for his luggage.  He’d taken his jacket off, his white dress shirt tight across his biceps and shoulders as he reached up high. Bucky let his eyes linger, and Steve busted him. Again.

“Jesus,” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.  He pulled up the handle on his roll on and tossed his jacket over it. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“Looking? Fine, I’ll just –“ Bucky snapped his head away dramatically with a petulant frown. “Better, Captain?”

“That’s not what I – _Christ_ ,” Steve mumbled, and Bucky looked at him again, confused. He looked torn. “Let’s just get out of here, ok?”

They walked side by side down the narrow jet bridge and into the terminal.  Portland International Airport was large and somehow pretty deserted, making the walk to the taxi stand awkward in the potent silence.

“Share a cab?” Steve offered, giving Bucky a weak, lopsided smile.  Bucky wasn’t sure why, but he considered it a peace offering – or maybe Steve was just cheap – but Bucky liked to think they weren’t going to let a fun night define their working relationship. And that would be a good thing.

They slid into the taxi and after Steve told the driver their hotel information, they just sat there in more heavy silence for a while with Bucky looking mindlessly out the window and Steve drumming his fingers on the leather seat between them.  Bucky didn't mind the tense quiet, preferred it actually, because when Steve finally spoke up Bucky had to refrain from slamming his head against the window in annoyance.

“So…should we talk about it?” Steve asked and Bucky rolled his eyes upward with a groan.

“ _Here?_ You want to talk about hooking up _here_ , in the back of a cab,” Bucky said incredulously.

“I mean, we weren’t talking about anything else…” Steve defended stiffly.

“It’s a long drive,” the driver added, glancing back at the two men in the rearview mirror.

“And that,” Steve added, agreeing and apparently not even remotely fazed at the driver’s eavesdropping. Bucky rolled his eyes. He really wanted to call him an idiot while he tucked and rolled out of the cab, maybe even giving him the finger while he was at it. The thought struck him so suddenly and intensely that it stunned him.

Why the hell was he so angry?

Bucky bit back his frustration. Ok, so if he was going to admit it, he felt a little burned that Steve shot him down so quickly this morning – before Bucky even _thought_ about trying anything – and that Steve took even the most innocent of Bucky’s looks as a come on and, apparently, a personal affront.  He found he couldn’t ignore the question that pressed forward from the back of his mind with each scolding. So…what? Bucky was fine and dandy for Steve when the lights were out and the liquor was pouring but in the light of day he was a scoundrel that couldn’t be trusted to even so much as a glance in Steve’s direction? He was a grown man and believed he deserved a little credit.  He had self-control - amazing self-control; _ironclad_ \- it’s not like he fucked every attractive person he laid eyes on. Or. _Well_.  

Ok, so he could be a _little_ insatiable. Still, the point he was making to himself was a good one.  

He sighed, knowing he’d admit that much to himself but he’d be damned if he spewed all of that to Steve, especially not in the back of a cab and definitely not with an audience.  Not only did he have self-control, but contrary to Steve’s apparent beliefs, he also had some self-respect. He leered at the driver.

“Ok, where do you want to start,” Bucky sighed, looking out the window again and pointedly not at Steve.  He could hear Steve blow out a breath.

“I don’t…last night, that was –“ _Aaaaaaand here we go_.

“Right, you don’t do that; it was a _mistake_ ; blah, blah, blah -- listen, I get it, Steve.  You already told me that.”

“Well, I just wanted you to know –“

“Why? So you can hang it over my head that I _do_ do that? A lot?” Bucky asked, finally turning to point his scowl at Steve. “Because I do, and I like it.”

“No!” Steve exclaimed, his face turning successive shades redder and redder as he tried to defend himself.  “No, I don’t care that you – I mean, good for you? I just, I thought you should know so that you take me seriously as a captain. I don’t just, you know, _bend over_ for anyone!” There was a snort from the front seat and Steve and Bucky both shot the driver a glare.

“You think I care who you bend over for? Or that you get fucked at all? I don’t. I had a good time, I was pretty sure _you_ had a good time, but it doesn’t have to be _everything_ , ok? We can still be professional. I get it, it was a one-time thing. Just because I happened to be working the same flight as you doesn’t mean I’m lookin’ for commitment, Stevie. It was just shitty luck.”

“Don’t call me that,” Steve bristled, looking away from Bucky and out his own window. “And I did.”

“What?”

“Have a good time,” Steve clarified, turning again to finally look Bucky directly in the eyes and burning Bucky with that heated blue gaze.  Bucky swallowed, feeling caught even though Steve couldn’t have possibly known what just looking at Bucky had done to him.  Christ, he really was the hottest guy Bucky had ever done.

“I know,” Bucky said finally, muttering a false cockiness. “And I get it. We will be the most platonic of co-workers? Wait, is that too formal? That makes it sound like I know a damn thing about you. Acquaintance? Work acquaintances, that way you don’t think you have to send me a Christmas card or somethin’.” Bucky was joking, of course, aiming for levity in that dickish way that made Natasha snort and seemed to offend just about everyone else.  He glanced nervously over at Steve and…

Steve threw his head back and laughed.

“Good,” he said, his eyes twinkling with every passing streetlight and Buck (damn him) just couldn’t resist.

“Are acquaintances allowed to get drinks with each other after long legs or…?” So much for his ironclad self-control.

“Bucky,” Steve admonished, but he was grinning.

“What?” Bucky asked, shrugging.

“Drinking with acquaintances leads to friendship, which leads to –“

“I _have_ seen you naked.”

“There we go,” Steve sighed.

“ _That’s_ where that was going? In what way was me seeing you naked where that was going?” Bucky asked, eyes wide. He could feel himself grinning too.

“Because I have a pretty good feeling that the ‘Bucky Barnes’ charm only gets worse after a drink or two,” Steve answered, rolling his eyes.

“So? I trust you with your conscience and your good morals.”

“I don’t,” Steve admitted honestly. “And if you actually knew me aside from what I look like naked you’d know good judgment isn’t one of my strong suits.”

“Oh, pray tell.” Bucky waggled his brows.

“Not a chance.”

“So you’re saying –-“

“Don’t twist my words, Barnes.”

“-- that if we didn’t work together –“

Steve chuckled again and shook his head. “Christ.”

“-- we could do that thing we did last night again?”

“I did _not_ say that.”

“But you insinuated that it was a possibility.”

“I did not.”

“You so did,” Bucky said eagerly. He wouldn’t actually try anything now, no matter how he joked. He didn’t play around with consent, especially knowing where Steve stood – and why, even if it was a dumb reason in Bucky’s book – sober. Still, the blush that crept over Steve’s features, even in the dark backseat of the cab, was enough. He saw the cab pull around to the hotel drop off, and Bucky was actually a little disappointed they’d finally arrived.

After grabbing their luggage, Steve and Bucky checked into their hotel where Steve fumbled with his SHIELD Airlines issued credit card when the check-in staffer flirted heavily with the blond, batting pretty brown eyes at him.  Bucky hid his laugh behind a fist while he watched from the line as Steve consistently put his foot in his mouth.  Afterward (and possibly a phone number later? Steve wouldn’t share the details), they took their time making their way up to their rooms.

The air around them wasn’t heavy as it was just earlier this evening and he was grateful that Steve had somehow lightened up, giving Bucky a taste of his dry, deadpan humor.  Bucky didn’t know why he was surprised to find out that Steve was a sarcastic asshole who really didn’t take himself too seriously.  Their entire elevator ride consisted of Steve explaining he really wasn’t used to girls hitting on him and then telling a story about how he was always bad with girls.  The one time he actually convinced a girl to go on a date with him, he ended up pointing out all the places he got beat up as a kid.  Bucky was practically in tears as Steve recreated the scene perfectly.

“And she actually said to me, ‘You have no idea how to talk to girls, do you?’ and I just - I cracked. I confessed that that was probably the longest conversation I’d ever had with one.”

“Steve… _no_.”

Steve laughed, holding his captain’s hat to his stomach. “I did.”

Bucky groaned through a laugh.  Even though he couldn’t fathom the idea of this Steve as a scrawny teen, Steve’s enthusiasm and self-deprecating humor gave Bucky a pretty good idea. Bucky wiped away a tear, which was not missed by Steve who watched him, his face glowing with pride, even if it was at his own expense. “Oh, oh man. I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be,” Steve said with a shake of his head as they got to the end of the hall and to their rooms; Steve’s room on one side of the hall, Bucky’s directly opposite. “I still got a kiss. No idea how or why, maybe out of pity. Either way, we dated for a few years, so I guess I had some sort of game.”

“You didn’t. _She did_ ,” Bucky corrected, causing Steve to roll his eyes and nod.  He looked at his door, and back to Bucky, and there was a glint in his eye that Bucky didn’t quite expect.

“So this is me,” Steve shrugged, fumbling with his keycard and looking up at Bucky beneath long lashes.

“Isn’t that what those girls say before they get kissed in the movies?” Bucky joked. “Or is that what you said before that girl kissed you?” Steve rolled his eyes again widely.

“That’s not – whatever. Thanks for a fun ride, Buck,” Steve said, then immediately flushed at his words and squeezed his eyes shut as Bucky barked out a laugh entirely too loud for the quiet hallway. “I meant the _cab_ ride.”

“Oh so not the –“

“Shaddup,” Steve snarked. “I’m just glad we could, you know, get that behind us – oh god. Don’t. Laugh. Christ, not everything is a fucking pun,” Steve chuckled.

“Nah, I get it,” Bucky answered truthfully.  He grabbed Steve’s hat from where the captain had tucked it under Steve’s arm and set it crookedly on the blond’s head, the brim covering one bright blue eye. “It’s a professional thing,” he said, tapping a finger on the hard plastic brim with a goofy smile.  Steve smiled back at him, looking a little shy suddenly. “Night, Cap.”

Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he unlocked his door, glancing over his shoulder to see Steve watching him, lips parted and jaw a little slack, before finally catching himself and giving a guilty, embarrassed smirk.

“Goodnight, Buck,” Steve smiled, slowly turning away to his own door.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he shut the door, and if he had a bit of a spring in his step as he threw his suitcase on the hotel bed, well, no one was around to judge him.

\--

 

What he wasn’t expecting, even after the jokes and possible flirting, and especially after the guy had overtly turned down Bucky’s not-so-innocent offers, was for Steve to show up at his hotel room thirty minutes later.

“Rogers?” was all Bucky could say, confused, before Steve was crowding him into his room, letting the door fall shut behind them. Steve had Bucky backed up to the large TV cabinet, his face inches from Bucky’s own, his eyes dark and hungry and... _no way_ \- was this... _was this actually happening right now?_ Was Bucky seriously about to get his dick wet, by the hottest guy he’d ever seen, again?  Was Bucky about to have hot angry sex almost twelve hours after hot drunk sex?

It wasn’t even his birthday.

“Fuck. Me,” Bucky breathed hoarsely in disbelief as Steve pulled his shirt over his head.  Steve’s skin was flushed and hot, and in the glow of the lamplight, Bucky could once again appreciate the hard, chiseled muscles that had defined the cut of Steve’s uniform.  Bucky let his eyes linger, biting his lip as he dared to let his gaze drop lower and lower until he saw that Steve was well and truly up for it - _again_ \- after he had said they shouldn’t, the hypocritical bastard. He really couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“That’s the idea,” Steve growled, bringing his big hand up to cup the side of Bucky’s face.

“Really?” Bucky asked incredulously, “are you – because you said –“ And Steve answered him with a hard press of his mouth to Bucky’s and a groan.  Where last night Steve was sloppy and giddy, tonight he kissed Bucky like he was bitter about it, maybe even annoyed, completely contradicting the way his hands grabbed at Bucky’s hips greedily, palmed over his ass with a heavy squeeze that caused Bucky to moan and Steve to groan.

“God, yes,” Steve growled and that was it, end of discussion. Bucky agreed all too enthusiastically because honestly - _fuck the rules_ ; fuck professionalism and fuck acting like a responsible adult. Bucky was gonna get _laid_.

Bucky let Steve take over his mouth, nipping and licking his lips.  Bucky had never felt so turned on knowing that Steve literally couldn’t resist him.  That he’d tried, and here they were, with Bucky’s hands unclasping Steve’s belt, pulling it out of the loops as Steve turned Bucky’s back to the bed, pushing him down with a shove.

Steve’s hair was still perfectly groomed and flat, the only part of Steve now that appeared put together.  His lips bitten red, his eyes dark with lust, his chest flushed and heaving as he stepped out of his regulation uniform pants.  

“Have you been going commando this whole time?” Bucky asked, admiring, though shocked and beyond turned on.  For the first time tonight Steve revealed some of that coyness Bucky had seen that morning with a small, wry smirk.

“Couldn’t find my boxers this morning,” Steve admitted, toeing off his socks.

“Guess they’re still at that Best Western in Topeka, huh?” Bucky smirked, biting his bottom lip as Steve reached and pulled off Bucky’s own uniform pants and boxers all at once.  Steve moaned at the sight of him, and Bucky felt an unexpected flush creep to his cheeks.

“Guess so. Damn, you’re just…” Steve ran a steady palm up Bucky’s thigh to the juncture of his hip, his eyes hungry at the sight of Bucky and his arousal.

“I was thinking the same thing, Cap,” Bucky chuckled, ignoring the pride blooming in his chest at Steve’s approving gaze.  “Get up here.”  At that, Bucky felt the sharp drag of fingernails down his thighs, but the pain immediately gave way to pleasure at the warmth of Steve’s breath on his cock.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay down here,” Steve chuckled.  Then all at once Bucky was consumed in the wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

“OH - fuck,” Bucky heard himself whimper, actually whimper, his hands flying to Steve’s perfectly styled hair, finally messing up that last composed part of him. He pulled, just so, and Steve moaned around his cock. Steve bobbed steadily, his tongue dragging slowly up and down the underside of Bucky’s cock, dragging across that sensitive spot at the head before flicking gently off the tip, only to suck him back down and repeat it over and over and over. Bucky’s eyes were crossing and his hips were bucking off the mattress, Steve’s hands holding him steady. He felt it, then, the pleasure coil low in his belly, the tightening in his balls, he was so focused on it, he hadn’t even realized the Steve had somehow ripped open a sachet of lube and coated his fingers before he felt the cold press of one against his hole, pressing inside and aiming true until Bucky was coming, moaning himself hoarse and loud as Steve sucked him even harder, could feel him hollowing his cheeks as he took every last-fucking-drop Bucky gave him.

Somewhere in his white-out, Steve had slipped two fingers into Bucky, scissoring him open.  Bucky hadn’t even realized his legs were spread shamelessly wide and accommodating, or that he was moaning and pushing back on Steve’s fingers until he felt the ghost of Steve’s laugh on his hip, followed by a kiss.

“Shh, shh. I got you. You’re not done yet, are you?” Steve asked, clambering up Bucky’s body while his fingers somehow kept him full.

“Fuck, I don’t...I can’t even think straight…” Bucky admitted, his mind hazy and dopey from coming and he felt Steve’s fingers hesitate briefly before stopping altogether.

“I’m sorry, I --”

“No!” Bucky grabbed either side of Steve’s face, kissing him desperately and deeply, wrapping long legs around Steve’s waist in a shameless attempt to convince him. “I’m sure, I’m good I’m just...that was unexpected and really fucking great.”  Steve didn’t fight him, relief evident as he gave in, melting heavy against Bucky’s body and Bucky hummed in delight.  This could work. Why should he go out and try and find some random person at the bar when he had Steve here now; Steve, who had already figured out all his buttons, who just sucked Bucky off so good he felt like he was practically purring now beneath Steve’s lips. Still, it was Steve who had supposedly put his foot down, who had shot him down before and while the satisfaction of winning in seducing Steve before was new and triumphant fifteen minutes ago, it gave Bucky pause now.

“You ok?” He asked between kisses.

“Mm?”

“You just...you’ve really changed your tune here, Rogers,” Bucky explained, and Steve pulled away, his brows pinched high in a way that made Bucky want to reach out and smooth the crease it made above those blue eyes.  The silence was so heavy between them as Steve seemed to struggle with the words that Bucky amused himself and did it anyway, pressing his thumb between Steve’s brows and forcibly smoothing the frown that had settled there.  Steve smiled and didn’t pull away.

“I may have been a little rash earlier.”

“And a dick,” Bucky added.

“And a dick,” Steve admitted sheepishly, and Bucky found himself thinking it was adorable how five minutes ago Steve was this commanding, authoritative presence between Bucky’s legs, and now he looked nervous and shy as if Bucky would reject him at any moment.  “I always pride myself in doing the right thing and, I guess, finding out you were part of SHIELD Airlines, I felt a little guilty...that I was somehow abusing my position.”

“How?” Bucky asked, flabbergasted. “You had no idea who I was last night.”

“We were in the same pilot bar. I could’ve asked,” Steve deadpanned, insistent on harboring all of the guilt.

“I could’ve too.  But we knew what we wanted, ain’t nothin’ wrong with that, Rogers,” Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t...I don’t usually do...that,” Steve stammered, and God, that blush again…

“So you said,” Bucky smirked, “but you did. And I had fun -- and I like to think you had fun this time around, too.” Bucky ran a warm hand up Steve’s side and reveled in the slight tremble it got out of Steve as Steve chuckled.  “You backin’ out on me this time, Rogers?” Bucky asked, putting on his best smirk and tilting his hips up just so, pressing his still slick warmth to Steve’s groin. “Because I thought you were gonna --”

“Oh,” Steve interrupted with a low growl, his eyes darkening again as he grabbed a condom from the edge of the bed where Bucky could now see the sachet of lube Steve had somehow snuck in. He opened the wrapper with his teeth, grabbing the condom and dropping his hand low between their bodies to roll it on.   As long as Steve was going to let them continue this professional taboo, he was gonna enjoy it.  Steve tipped his hips and pressed forward with a groan and a teasing smirk of his own.  “Oh. I'm gonna.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Please consider [reblogging on Tumblr](http://captainbeardburn.tumblr.com/post/140719812654/show-chapter-archive)! Also comments would be A M A Z I N G, I love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
